


Saying Thank You

by ShadowOfASoul17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: After episode 12, F/M, especially yusaku and aoi, hopefully they're not too ooc, idk i love this couple too much, kinda canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: "Onii-sama, how did you know I was in the hospital? Actually, how did I end up in the hospital in the first place?""One of your classmates found you and alerted emergency services. He appeared to be quite a nice boy.""My classmate?""I believe his name was Fujiki Yusaku."Aoi tries to piece things together after waking up from her coma. Surprisingly, Yusaku appears to be in the middle of it all. And when she goes to thank him...an unexpected relationship starts.





	Saying Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who wants the 3rd chapter of Three Encounters, I will have that out by the end of next week. This one-shot is kinda late since we're already at episode 15 (EMAAAAAAA) but I really wanted to write more Yusaku and Aoi scenes that could be in-canon, so this popped up. There's one reference to episode 16, cookies to you if you figure it out. Enjoy!

 Aoi didn't remember much before falling into her coma. She didn't even remember what had caused her to fall into a comatose state in the first place. She remembered receiving the message from Playmaker indicating that he'd duel her, but most of the duel had been one whole blur when she had used Dark Angel. The next thing she knew after that was a void of darkness trapping her, preventing her from logging out. She had panicked then, silently crying out for anyone to save her.  

A green pinprick of light had appeared then, warmth filling the space. Ones and zeroes had filled her vision, and the darkness had disappeared, allowing her to log out. 

The moment Aoi had opened her eyes, she saw her brother, his eyes filled with relief. She knew, then and there, that everything would be alright.

Aoi had remained in the hospital for the next week to fully recover. Her brother had visited every day, fussing over her and making sure she was comfortable. Aoi treasured the moments with her brother, knowing he had taken every bit of free time he had to spend time with her, which was rare for him. 

The day after Aoi had woken up, a nurse had come in and gave her a vase filled with bright blue hollyhocks. When Aoi had questioned the nurse, she shook her head. 

"Someone came by and gave me those, telling me to put them in your room. I was told not to reveal anything about the person."

Aoi hadn't questioned the nurse, knowing that whoever it was, he or she had not wanted Aoi to know. Akira had given the flowers a questioning glance when he came to visit, but said nothing. 

When it was time for Aoi to be discharged from the hospital. Akira came to take her home in the limo, Isomaki behind the wheel. 

The drive home to their apartment took around 15 minutes, and Aoi used this opportunity to ask her brother a question she hadn't asked in the hospital. 

"Onii-sama?"

"Yes, Aoi?"

"How did you know I was in the hospital? Actually, how did I end up there in the first place? I don't even remember being in the hospital, I was at school..." Aoi trailed off, not knowing how to continue. 

"One of your classmates found you unconscious on the roof. He called me and emergency services to get you to the hospital."

"My...classmate?" _And a boy?!_

Akira's face was pensive. "I think his name was Fujiki....Yusaku."

"Fujiki Yusaku?!" 

Fujiki Yusaku...the newest member of the Duel Club. He had an old Duel Disk and appeared to be constantly harassed by Shima Naoki. He had questioned her about Akira...and she had run off, thinking he was going to use her to get to her brother. He had helped her?

"Aoi, do you know him?"

"He joined the Duel Club recently. I don't think he's in a lot of my classes, but he does sleep a lot. He's almost always alone..."

"I see," Akira said, eyes thoughtful. He suddenly focused on Aoi, eyes searching her face. 

"O-onii-sama?"

"Aoi, you and Fujiki-san aren't...going out, right?"

Aoi's cheeks burned. "W-what are you talking about, onii-sama?! I only talked to him once!" 

Akira let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. He said the same thing too."

"Onii-sama...I barely know him."

"That's a relief then. I had to make sure. Still, he appeared to be quite nice."

"I guess I'll thank him when I go back to school." A thought suddenly occurred to Aoi. "Onii-sama, I haven't asked yet...how was I able to get out of Link VRAINS? Did you get Ema's help?"

A pained look came over Akira's face. "I did...not just with her help, though. I originally thought Playmaker had trapped you in Link VRAINS after he dueled you, and I had Ema use your avatar to lure him out. She trapped him with a program of hers, and I used...unethical ways to question him."

Aoi gasped. "Onii-sama!"

Akira shook his head ruefully. "I regret what I did to him. A Knight of Hanoi appeared after that, saying he had the program to remove the virus that put you into a coma. Playmaker readily decided to duel him after that even though I put him through so much. He won the duel and used the removal program to log you out."

"Playmaker saved me...I'll have to thank him as well."

"No you're not," Akira said firmly. "You are going to rest at home in the real world. I don't want you entering Link VRAINS or going anywhere besides school."

"Onii-sama!" Aoi started to protest, but Akira shook his head.

"You need a break from being Blue Angel for a while. I don't want the Knights of Hanoi targeting you again."

Aoi knew there was no way to go against her brother's orders. "Yes, onii-sama."

Akira smiled, relieved. "Good. Do you think you can go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes," Aoi replied. "I have to catch up on my assignments."

Akira nodded. "Do you want Isomaki to drive you there?"

"I'm fine. I can walk tomorrow."

"Okay."

_Besides,_ Aoi silently thought. _I need more time to decide on how I should be thanking Fujiki-san for getting me to the hospital. I wonder how he even found me. Wasn't it during class?_

* * *

The next day at school, Aoi was showered with words of relief from classmates and teachers alike. The rumours about her had been stretched, but many people knew she had gotten into some kind of serious accident and had fallen into a coma. 

Aoi had accepted their words with a fake smile on her face, knowing that all they wanted were to use her for their own purposes. She silently wished they would continue on with ignoring her like they had before. She hated attention.

There was one student that hadn't greeted her, much less acknowledge her existence. It was Fujiki Yusaku, who had been sleeping at his seat again. He apparently had ignored all the chatter and the people surrounding Aoi, deciding to sleep through everything. Aoi found it rather intriguing that he wasn't disturbed at all, but it was slightly dejecting: she wanted to thank him, but he was ignoring everyone. 

_When I look at him carefully, he's not that different from me. He hates attention, doesn't talk to anyone, and is always isolated._

Aoi sighed and decided to wait for an opportunity to talk to Fujiki Yusaku. 

 

* * *

Aoi glared at the door to the Duel Club. There was a sign posted to the door, and she was currently glaring at the notice. _Suzuki and I are sick today, so Duel Club is cancelled. We'll meet next week. ~President Hosoda_

She was actually looking forward to the one club she enjoyed in school. While she didn't reveal much of her dueling knowledge, it was nice to have casual duels with people without any fear of people figuring out her identity as Blue Angel. It also could have been an opportunity to talk with Yusaku--she wasn't able to approach him the entire day.

"Uh...are you going inside?" A voice asked.

Aoi jumped a bit and looked to her side, a surprised-looking Yusaku looking back at her. "F-fujiki-san?!"

Yusaku blinked. "Zaizen-san...right? It's good to see you back from the hospital." He glanced at the door. "Oh...so Duel Club's cancelled. I was planning on telling Hosoda-senpai that I forgot my Duel Disk at home today, but there appears to be no need." He turned to leave, and Aoi knew she had to do something. 

"W-wait!"

Yusaku stopped and turned back to face her. "Is there anything you need from me, Zaizen-san?" 

Noticing students on the other side of the hall, Aoi made a split-second decision. "I need to talk to you. Can we go to the roof?"

Yusaku nodded slowly, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Sure..."

Aoi spun and started walking to the staircase, Yusaku following close behind.  

* * *

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Yusaku asked. They were both leaning against the rail. Yusaku's back was against the rail, while Aoi was looking out at the Den City skyline. 

"Um...thank you for getting me to the hospital. And for telling my brother."

"It's nothing." 

"I want to know though...how did you find me?"

Yusaku shrugged. "I ditch class a lot. I sometimes go to the roof to rest, but when I got there, I heard someone's cell vibrating. I went to look for the source and found you unconscious. Your cell stopped vibrating when I found you, but I saw the phone number and memorized it. I called the ambulance after that and then called the number, which led to your brother. I told him about your situation just as the paramedics arrived, and they allowed me to ride with them since I found you. Your brother arrived at the hospital not long after they finished operating on you, and told me to go back home."

"If that's the case...then thank you very much." Aoi bowed in gratitude. 

"You're welcome," Yusaku replied. 

Another thought came to Aoi. "Also..."

Yusaku tilted his head towards her.

"Did you leave a bunch of blue hollyhocks in my room?"

"Blue...hollyhocks?" Aoi could see confusion in Yusaku's eyes. "No. I never visited you in the hospital besides the time I got you there. I understand the meaning behind the hollyhocks, but blue ones? I don't know any florist that sells them. I've never been to a flower shop. Were they important to you?"

"It's nothing. Forget about it." Aoi silently berated herself. Of course Yusaku wouldn't know. _Only someone who knew me well and who knows about Blue Angel would leave those._

"If that's all, then I should be going..." Yusaku trailed off as a strong wind blew, sending papers flying from his open bag. "Dammit!"

By some kind of divine intervention, the papers flew right towards Aoi, and she caught them. "I got them."

"Thanks." Yusaku held out his hand to take them back. As Aoi handed them back, she noticed one test paper in particular. A test paper that had Mizuki-sensei's signature messy handwriting and a 100% on the top of the page.

"You--you got perfect on Mizuki-sensei's test?! She has the hardest math tests in school!" Aoi herself had never gotten higher than a 90 on Mizuki-sensei's tests. Even the smartest person in the class, nerdy Takashi, had never gotten above a 95.

"Her tests aren't that bad," Yusaku replied with a shrug as he put the papers back in his bag and shut it. "I'm used to tests like these."

"Don't tell me you've gotten perfect in other subjects as well."

"Hm...I could do better in English and boost my 96, but physics and chemistry also come easily to me. History's not bad, it just requires memorization..." Yusaku trailed off as he met Aoi's eyes. "Zaizen-san? You have a strange expression on your face..."

"Um...if it's not too demanding of you...please tutor me!"

Now Yusaku's eyes widened in surprise. "Tutor? You do quite well in class, from what I've seen."

"Not as good as you. So...if it's possible..."

"3:30 PM in the public library tomorrow, then. Bring anything you need help in. We can stay as long as you like. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Zaizen-san." Yusaku pushed himself off the railing in one smooth moment and started walking towards the door. 

"Huh?"

"Also..." Yusaku paused just as he opened the door, the smallest of smiles on his face. "I'm glad you're better, Zaizen-san. Duel Club wasn't the same without you." He entered the school, the door clanging shut behind him.

Aoi stared at the door, eyes wide with surprise at Yusaku's words. A small smile slowly took over her face as she grabbed her bag, her heart filling with warmth as she remembered Yusaku's smile.

"The public library, huh? I guess I have to disobey onii-sama's orders just this once."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship too much. What's their ship name again? Angelmakershipping? Anyone know?
> 
> Tbh, I think Yusaku was kind of out of character in the last scene. Sorry if anyone gets miffed by that fact.
> 
> Guess who gave Aoi the blue hollyhocks?


End file.
